Vie et mort d'un embryon
by adropofred
Summary: Tokio Hotel, twincest : C'est à l'époque où ils ne sont rien et où ils n'existent même pas. Les premières déchirures.
1. Première déchirure

Les cellules s'affolent.  
Elles se mélangent, se changent, s'adaptent, se transforment.  
Ce remue-ménage intérieur, elle ne le sent pas, inconsciente de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur d'elle. Et lentement, après quelques dixièmes de seconde, tout s'arrête.

Au sein de ses chairs, tout est chaud, calme et silencieux.

Elle ne le sait pas, et lui non plus.

Il ne sait rien. Il n'est rien.  
Même pas « il ». Peut-être qu'il sera « elle », peut-être qu'il sera « il », ou peut-être qu'il ne sera rien du tout. Mais appelons-le « il », pour l'instant.

Donc, il est là.

Il croît peu à peu, simple amas de cellules. Et au fond, s'il n'est rien, il est déjà tellement.

Tout le monde ignore son existence. S'il ne s'en rend pas compte, c'est précieux, et une petite vingtaine d'années plus tard, il lui arrivera de le souhaiter. Mais il ne le sait pas encore.

Il est fragile, et pourrait mourir à chaque instant. Mais il n'en a pas conscience.  
Il n'a conscience de rien, à commencer par lui-même. Il n'a pas conscience non plus du temps qui passe, des heures puis des jours, qui le font lentement évoluer.

Au bout de quelques jours, il a peu changé. Il est encore cellules informes et confuses, qui continuent à bouger et à changer.

Il ne le sait pas, et elle non plus.

Et c'est alors que le drame se produit.

Tout dégénère. Lentement, insidieusement, ses cellules se dédoublent, se multiplient par deux, se rejettent, s'étirent. S'il en était conscient il hurlerait. S'il le savait, il se révolterait. Mais il n'est rien.

Il n'existe même pas.

Il ne sent pas qu'il n'est plus seul, et pourtant qu'il l'est plus que jamais, tranché en deux, définitivement transformé. Il est mort. Il n'existe plus.

Il n'existe plus.

Ils existent.

C'est la première déchirure.


	2. Seconde déchirure

Tout cela, ils ne le sauront que beaucoup plus tard.

Ils partagent le même liquide, se touchant et s'effleurant sans vraiment savoir qu'il s'agit de l'autre. Peut-être ont-ils conscience de cette présence à côté de la leur, ou peut-être pas.

Si c'est le cas, à cet instant, il n'y a qu'eux qui existent.

Ils ne savent pas où ils sont, ni où ils vont. Juste que l'autre est là.  
Peut-être même qu'ils n'ont pas réellement conscience d'être séparés, peut-être qu'ils pensent qu'ils sont une seule et même entité. Peut-être…  
A ce stade-là, on peut tout imaginer.

Dans le monde extérieur, ils existent déjà tellement –et pourtant, pas du tout. On ne fait que les imaginer vaguement. Elle caresse son ventre bombé et imagine…

Et à l'intérieur, la croissance continue.

Ils dorment, la plupart du temps. Comme s'ils hibernaient pendant le rude hiver pour se préparer au printemps –même s'il s'agit davantage ici d'un printemps doux et calme. L'hiver est dehors.  
Mais dehors n'existe pas, pour eux.  
Rien n'existe.

Leurs petits corps croissent doucement. Les membres, les muscles et les nerfs se créent, s'allongent, deviennent opérationnels. Ils commencent à bouger de plus en plus consciemment, se rendant peut-être compte que le contact avec l'autre n'est pas de leur plein gré.

Ils bougent et se touchent.

Ils ne le savent pas, mais ce sont leurs mains qui agrippent les parties les plus intimes de leurs corps en mutation, leurs bouches qui se posent l'une sur l'autre. Membres en croissance de ce corps dont ils croient qu'il n'appartient qu'à un seul être.  
Plus tard, bien plus tard, ils réitèreront ces actes, dans l'espoir de retrouver cette intimité, cette connexion, cette unité.

Mais ils n'y arriveront jamais. Ils ne le sauront que beaucoup plus tard, après le drame qui aura survenu peu après le commencement, après leurs années de débauche et de gloire, après leur jeunesse flamboyante.  
Mais ils ne le savent pas encore.

Et la croissance continue.

Leur mère pose ses mains sur son ventre, inconsciente du drame qui s'y déroule.

Leurs visages et leurs corps identiques se collent, se mêlent, s'emboîtent –ou du moins, ils essaient. Mais le temps les a polis pour les rendre identiques, et deux pièces de puzzle identiques ne sauraient s'emboîter. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas compris et que c'est pour ça qu'ils ont agit. Ou peut-être était-il temps. Ou peut-être savaient-ils quelle horreur se tramait et qu'ils devaient s'en assurer.

Leurs deux corps distincts se sont éloignés et ils ont ouvert les yeux.

Rose, rouge, chaleur, moiteur, corps. Identique. Détaché. Différent. Autre.

Déchiré. 


End file.
